Year Six
by blueangel994
Summary: It is yet another year at Hogwarts and Harry, Hermione and Ron have all had a rough summer. Harry has had to deal with his aunt and uncle, not to mention Voldemort, Ron has had a hard time dealing with his emotions toward a certain girl and sorting them
1. Chapter 1: Hermione's Nightmare

**A/N**: Hello and welcome to my fan fiction. I have many others, mostly Harry Potter. If you are not familiar with them I have a few things to say. To start off with, constructive criticism in your reviews is greatly appreciated, as are comments. Secondly, if I'm stuck and don't know what to write, I'll take ideas or if you have an idea, even if I have the next chapter completed, I'll still take them. If I use them, I'll be sure to credit you and if I don't, please let me know because I probably forgot to. Thirdly, please enjoy!

**Chapter One: Hermione's Nightmare**

_ "Mum, dad!" she screamed, the wind whipping her hair around, "Where are you?" she yelled, squinting her eyes against the gusts of wind. _

"_Over here," she heard someone say as clearly and plainly as if they had been standing right next to her._

_She looked around, "Where?" she asked._

_Leaves were blowing around and as Hermione looked down, she saw that she was sitting on a tree branch, far from the ground. She looked in front of herself and there was her house, but every time she reached out to touch it, it backed away from her._

"_You can't leave me too!" she yelled at the house, barely audible herself._

_The house opened its eyes and clearly said, "I can, and I will," in a deep voice and walked away._

"_No!" Hermione screamed, "No that's not fair! Rule five billion, three hundred four million, fifty thousand six hundred and two point one nine eight on page nine-hundred of the house regulation booklet says that you're not aloud to walk away!" she tried to yell over the wind._

_The house turned back to her and shrugged, "I have not read the whole booklet, so I can go…" and it walked out of sight without looking back._

"_But…but_ I _have!" she yelled after, feeling tears pour out of her eyes. They dried up as soon as they hit her cheeks._

"_No!" she yelled again, "No no no!" she cried._

_Hermione looked down to the ground yet again and saw two figures, who looked like ants, hurrying in the opposite direction of the house._

"_Mum, no…" Hermione whispered, not even hearing herself, as she started to fall off of the branch…_


	2. Chapter 2: The Weasleys Loss

**A/N**: Thank you IceAngel89 for your review! Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Two: The Weaslys loss**

Ron suddenly woke up disoriented and confused. He just had a very odd, and not to mention disturbing, dream. He had dreamed that he had been sitting in the pig pen with his pigs; just sitting there when his house had decided to just get up and leave. Ron had sat there staring at it walk away, but his house had not gone even six yards before crumbling to pieces.

"Blimey," he muttered, slowly sitting up.

The ghoul in the attic was mournfully howling again, and Ron was getting tired of it.

"Shut it, will you?" he yelled, throwing his glass at the ceiling. He watched as it shattered into a million pieces, hitting the floor.

He reached for his wand the bedside table and pointed toward the glass, muttering, "Reparo." The glass looked good as new.

He knew he wouldn't get into trouble for doing magic out side of school anymore; he was of age finally and in two days time he was going to travel to the Ministry of Magic to take his apparation test. He didn't know how he was supposed to pass it with out never having tried it before.

_Just do your best_, his mother had told him.

_But mum, how do I even know what I'm supposed to do?_ he had complained.

_Oh, you'll know._

_Yeah, right_ Ron thought as he laid back down and tried to get comfortable, but within a few minutes, or so it seemed to Ron, his mother was pulling the covers off of him demanding that he get up.

"Mum, it's not even light out yet," he muttered.

"That's because you're eyes are closed, Ronald," she cheerfully said.

Ron groaned, "I don't want to get up! Why can't I sleep a little longer?" he asked.

"Because if I let you sleep a little longer each time you asked," she said, opening his curtains, allowing sunlight to spill into the room, "You'd be sleeping all day."

_She has a fair point,_ Hermione's voice rang through his head.

Ron suddenly jumped up, "What?" he asked out loud.

"I'm sorry, dear, what did you say?" Molly asked.

"Did you…did you say something?" he asked, looking at his mother.

"Oh, I was just saying that you'd be in bed all day if I let you…"

He cut her off, "No, I mean…" he let his sentence trail off.

_Great,_ he thought, _Now_ I'm _hearing voices. Brilliant,_

"Hurry up, dear! Fred and George are paying a visit today!" she said, busying herself about his room until he finally got up.

"Really mum?" he sarcastically asked, "I had no idea! You've only been saying that about twenty times a day since you found out three weeks ago," he finished.

"Oh Ron, you _have_ got your father's sense of humor," she laughed.

Ron stared after her and waited until she was down the stairs and out of sight before saying, "It wasn't supp_osed_ to be _funny_,"

Later, during breakfast when it was only Bill, Arthur, Ginny, Molly and Ron sitting around the table, Hedwig flew in through the window and sat herself down on the chair Charlie would have usually sat in if he were there.

He quickly untied the letter from its leg and was about to unroll it when Mrs. Weasly made an unnecessarily loud, throaty noise.

He looked at her, then set the letter down by his bowl, "Oh…right. No reading at the table," he muttered, then stared moodily down at his porridge.

Bill cleared his throat, "Well, mum…this is really good…er…porridge," he said, trying to fill the silence.

"Why thank you, darling. Ginny helped too, you know," she generously said.

"Yeah, you did a great job, Gin," he said, his mouth half full.

Ginny turned a pale shade of red before muttering, "Thanks."

She never often got congratulations from anybody, much less family. Everyone had done everything before her, so when she did it, even if it was better, it didn't really matter. Ron knew exactly how she felt. He had been there at one point in his life as well.

"Really good, Ginny," Ron muttered, still looking at it.

"How would_ you_ know?" she suddenly snapped.

Ron looked up in surprise and saw Bill staring at her. Mr. Weasly was discreetly looking at her from behind the paper and Mrs. Weasly pretended she didn't even hear her.

"What?" Ron asked.

"How would _you_ know if it was good or not?" she asked again, "You haven't even _tried_ it!"

"Blood hell, Ginny! It's nothing to get upset about!" Ron said in astonishment.

To his shock a tear made its way down her cheek, "You _never_ mean anything you say, Ronald!" she yelled, standing up.

"I do too!" he said back, also standing up.

Mr. Weasly didn't bother using the paper anymore. He had slowly set it down and was watching his two youngest children bicker. Mrs. Weasly had gone off to the kitchen muttering something about leaving the stove on.

"Do not!" she yelled as Bill quietly tried to persuade her to sit down.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ron angrily asked, starting to get irritated.

"Because!" she said, her lip trembling. Arguments like this were not uncommon in the Weasly house now days. Even though Fudge had confessed that Sirius was innocent and that Voldemort really _was_ on the loose, things had been tense in their house. Mr. Weasly had enough stress at work as it was, having to deal with Malfoy. Mrs. Weasly was always having to deal with Ginny and Ron's bickering, although Bill never got involved in anything. He felt that even though luck was at an all-time low, even for them, it was best to keep the peace. Both parents were still trying to adjust to Percy's absence. He was still convinced that Harry was a raving lunatic and that Voldemort was dead. Worst of all, he hadn't attended Charlie's funeral. Charlie had died fighting Voldemort himself. No one knew how, or even why, but they had had an encounter some where in Romania and Charlie had first been beaten to shreds by several different curses, but had died valiantly fighting Lord Voldemort.

"Ginny," Ron sighed, not wanting to fight, "We've all had a hard time, alright?" he said, trying to comfort her.

She was actually crying now, "I want Charlie back!" she suddenly wailed as Bill stood up. She leaned into him as he held her.

"Bring her upstairs," Mrs. Weasly quietly told him, a pained expression set on her face.

Bill nodded and carried her up the stairs like he had every previous day of the summer.

Ron sat down, suddenly sick to his stomach. Every time Ginny cried like that…every time she made him remember…he never felt right for the rest of the day.

He glanced at the rolled up piece of parchment lying next to his porridge bowl, but didn't move to touch it.

"Are you alright, Ron dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

He looked up at her, "Yeah, why?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

She looked concerned, "You're very pale, darling, why don't you go lie down?" she asked.

Ron slowly nodded, picking up the letter and dragging himself up the stairs to his room.


	3. Chapter 3: Vacation

**A/N**: I'm going to post everything I have…so here goes…

Chapter Three: Harry's escape 

Harry Potter slammed the door to his bedroom. Even after Mad-eye had threatened them…even after everything that had been said to them…they _still_ dared to do what they were doing. Uncle Vernon was nastier than usual, aunt Petunia barely gave him anything at all to eat while she piled Dudley's plate high with sweets, and Dudley could get away with anything and everything he wanted now days. If he used to floor rather than the toilette, Harry had to clean it up. If he decided to walk through mud before he came home, Harry had to scrub on his hands and knees for hours until it all came up.

That morning he had sent an owl to Ron, asking him a favor, but he highly doubted Mrs. Weasly would allow such an act. He was hoping beyond all hope that Ron read it away from prying eyes.

Harry went over to his window and opened it, willing a breeze through the room. That day was the hottest ever in Little Surrey, but actually not hot at all. Every other day of the summer had been wet and rainy, very unusual compared to the last five summers. But today it was bright and sunny and every house on Private drive that didn't have an air conditioner could be seen with at least one person sitting next to the open window.

"Harry Potter!" his uncle's angry voice rang through the house and Harry groaned, "Get down here right this instant and clean up this mess!"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, wishing the whole world away, but when he opened them he was still in his room of number four, private drive.

He ignored his uncle and sat down at his desk, pulling a piece of parchment, quill and ink toward himself.

"Dear Mad-eye," he began, not sure what to write. He thought a moment. He _really_ wanted to leave the Dursleys, but he was afraid that Dumbledore wouldn't let him.

"The Dursleys are worse than ever this year. I don't know what else to do. I sent Ron Weasly an owl and asked him if he could come and get me, but I don't think his mum will let him. I would really appreciate it if you could get me out of here one way or another, and I don't care who I stay with. At the moment I'd even be willing to stay with Professor Snape.

Best Wishes,

Harry Potter."

Harry read it over several times before he sealed it and waited for Hedwig to return.

Uncle Vernon suddenly burst into the room, "We, that is Dudley, your aunt and I, are going on a trip," he spit, suspiciously looking around the room, "That mess down there had better be cleaned up before we get back."

Harry tried to not look excited, "And how long are you going to be gone?" he asked.

"Two days. We're returning at night on the third. I want every speck of this house, except your aunt and my's room, to be completely spot less, understood?" he spit, his purple face looking ever larger.

"Fine," Harry calmly said, staring him in the eye. Vernon only stared back, but finally left the room.

Harry quickly unrolled the parchment and wrote, "P.S. the Dursleys will be leaving for a few days. Tomorrow would be the best time to get me if you decide to."

He rolled it up again and laid on his bed, exhausted from the day's events though he did little.

_Why do I always have to be the one who has to deal with stuff like this?_ he asked himself.

_Harry, you're not the only one that has to deal with this sort of thing._

Harry suddenly sat up and looked around the room, but no one was there. Hadn't Hermione just spoken? He could've sworn he'd heard her voice.

He looked around once more, suddenly unnerved. How _could_ he have heard her voice if she was miles away? Other than the telephone, there was no possible way. He finally came to the conclusion that he had been imagining it and, content with that, fell drowsily into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Admirer

**A/N**: Here's another one…

Chapter Four: Secret admirer 

Hermione suddenly awoke from her odd, but vivid dream. She wondered what event had summoned a dream so different.

"Hermione!" her mother pleasantly called to her.

"Coming, mum!" she yelled back, jumping out of her bed and pulling open her blinds. She quickly dressed into blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"What would you like for breakfast, hun?" she asked as Hermione saw toast, bacon, eggs, pancakes, biscuits and waffles smothering the counter top.

"Oh, just some eggs and pancakes I suppose," she answered, trying to tame her wildly bushy hair.

"Hurry dear, we haven't got much time," her mother said, shoveling two pancakes and one egg onto an empty, clean plate.

"Yes, I know mother," she politely responded. Today was the day her parents were going on a business trip for the dental office.

"Now remember," said her mother, starting her lecture all over again, "No one at the house after six unless you have your father and my's approval, understood?"

"Yes mum," Hermione replied as if she had never heard this rule before. In actuality she had heard it several times a day the last three days that her parents were at home.

"No phone calls after nine, and absolutely no one you don't know in the house, understood?"

"Yes mum," she said, cutting her pancakes into little squares.

"I don't want you to drive the car unless it's for groceries or an emergency. In either of the situations I positively do _not_ want anybody in the car with you, understood?"

"Yes mum."

"Unless of course, I've already talked to you about the emergency situation. Your father and I have left a bit of money in the safe under our bed. I've already told you the combination. It should hold you out until we get back. If not…well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Yes mother," she said, her mind wandering to her dream. What had it implied? Why was she dreaming of houses running away from her? She didn't understand it.

"Well, we're off, Hermione. Oh! And keep the windows and doors locked after six or when you go out."

"Yes mum," she said standing up as her mother picked up the suitcase, which was resting by the door. She kissed her mother on the cheek and hugged her father.

"Be a darling now and don't have any parties!" her father teased her, making her smile.

"No worries, dad, I won't," she said, holding the door open for them. Once they had piled everything in the car and had started backing out, Hermione waved good-bye to them and went back into the house, shutting the door. She stood there in the entry way for a moment, wondering what to do next. She had never been home alone for so long before and wasn't sure how to go about doing things.

She finally decided that after she had finished eating breakfast and putting the food away she'd clean her house a little. It wasn't desirable for her to live in a house that was the least bit cluttered. She couldn't think or do what she wanted to do in a dirty house.

Half an hour later a large eagle owl flew in through the open window. She had taken the screen out to wash it and was just about to nip it back in when the owl arrived.

She gazed at it a moment, wondering who's owl it was. She walked over to it and stroked it's back while she untied the letter with the other hand.

"Dear Hermione," it began in spiky scrawl, "I have watched you for many years, but it was only up until just recently that I've taken a liking to you. I would most appreciate it if you would inform me when you are to arrive at Diagon Ally. I would like to know so we can meet somewhere," she read as she slowly sat in the kitchen chair.

"Oh my," she muttered.

"Anyway, best wishes, you're secret admirer."

Hermione didn't have the slightest clue as to who could have written that letter to her. She certainly didn't know of anyone who would like her in such a fashion. At first her mind had immediately jumped to the conclusion of Harry or Ron (she was leaning more toward Ron), but she knew neither one of them owned an owl like the one that had delivered her letter.

"Odd," she said, flipping the piece of parchment over to see if there was anything else, but it was blank. The writing was what she had first noticed. It was spiky, but quite readable. It was written in a fashion she would only associate with evil or dark people or in this case, wizards. But she knew that in her scenario a dark or evil wizard couldn't have written to her like this.

Several times through out the day while she was cleaning, she would suddenly pick up the letter as if the answer as to who might've written had suddenly appeared on it.

"Ridiculous," she finally muttered, throwing it in the bin. Soon after she had forgotten it completely until there was a knock at her door.


	5. Chapter 5: Ron's Reply

**A/N**: And another one…

**Chapter Five: Ron's reply**

Ron opened the front door and greeted Fred and George.

"How's the joke shop going, then?" he happily asked as his mother took Fred's luggage, his father George's.

"Thriving like mad," replied Fred, looking around the house as if he'd missed it.

"Has Percy…" began George, looking at Ron.

"No," Ron automatically replied.

"Pity," said Fred, "I liked him least of all of us anyway. Let him join the Dark Lord."

George snickered, "Yeah, what's he going to do for him anyway? Write him ten rolls of parchment on how violent Harry Potter is?"

Ron laughed at this, but Bill cleared his throat, "As funny as you two think you are, that was not funny at all," he said as they walked into the kitchen and sat down, "Percy is still our brother whether you refuse to accept it or not."

"Doesn't mean we have to care about him," Fred absent-mindedly said, tipping back in his chair.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the room, "Still haven't broken out of your old habits, Fred?" she asked, "No tipping in the chair!" she scolded, pushing him forward so his chair wasn't tipped any more.

"Speaking of good ol Harry, have you heard from him, Ron?" George asked.

"Er…" Ron stuttered. He hoped this topic hadn't come up. The only letter he'd gotten from Harry was that morning and he wasn't too keen on sharing any of the details, but it was too late.

"Yes, in fact he just got an owl this morning!" Mrs. Weasley happily exclaimed, looking at Ron.

"Yeah…er…doing fine," he muttered.

"His aunt and uncle treating him fairly?" asked George, sticking a few grapes in his mouth from the basket in the middle of the table.

"Uh…yeah, fairly. Sure," he said as Fred tipped back in his chair again.

"Well…?" said George, staring at him.

Ron shrugged, "Well what?" he asked.

"What did he say, you dim wit!" Fred exclaimed, falling forward again.

"Just wanted to know how everybody was doing," he said, trailing off.

Fred looked down as Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen to go get some tea cozies out of the attic.

"He doesn't know about Charlie?" George asked, thunder struck.

"Well, no. Course he doesn't," said Ron, wishing he were somewhere else.

The twins looked at each other, then at Ron, "You ididn't/i tell him?" they simultaneously asked.

"No, he has enough to cope with…"

It was Bill who interrupted this time, "Wait a minute… you just said his aunt and uncle were treating him fairly."

"I…I didn't mean his aunt and uncle…"

Fred interrupted him, "Oh, that Dudley kid still pestering him, is he?" he asked, looking angered, but Ron knew it was sarcastic.

"No, well, yes that's part of it," Ron tried to explain. He was getting flustered with people interrupting him, "But he has to deal with You-Know-Who and his scar. I expect he's been having those visions again since Snape has quit giving him lessons."

"Lessons?" Fred and George asked.

Bill gave him a warning look, "Uh…R…remedial potions lessons," he stuttered, looking from Bill to Fred.

Fred's eyes widened, "_Remedial Potions?_" he asked.

"Snape was never one of my favorites," Bill said.

Ron looked at him, "I think only the Slytherins favor him, Bill," he said.

"So that's all he wanted to know?" George asked, "How we were doing?"

"Yeah, sure."

George studied him, "I think there's a little more to that letter. C'mon Ron, tell us what he said. Mum's two stories up and dad's at work."

Ron darkly looked around the kitchen, then leaned over the table to the twins. They leaned closer to him and Bill unfolded him arms, leaning toward them.

"He needs another rescue," he quietly told them.

"A_nother_?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, another. His aunt and uncle aren't treating him justly and he wants us to help him."

They all stared at him for a moment, but Bill was the first to speak, "Well, I don't see how we can. You know how mum is about things like this…"

"It's not exactly easy with out the old Ford Anglia," Fred said as if he were only speaking to himself. He suddenly looked at Ron, "George and I will contemplate this situation and come up with an idea. In the mean time you tell Harry exactly what we're doing and that we're working fast."

Ron nodded and headed up to his room. He pulled out a quill, piece of parchment and an inkbottle and began to write, "Harry, Fred and George are here for the week at least. They're coming up with a brilliant plan to rescue you, so hang on for a bit. Mum and dad don't know; so don't send them anything worth looking at. Hang on, Harry, they're working as fast as they can.

Ronald Weasly"

With that he rolled it up and bound it to Hedwig's leg.

"Get this to Harry as quickly as you can," he told it, standing in front of the window, and off she flew into the midday sky.


	6. Chapter 6: Harry's Escape

**A/N**: And another one…

Chapter Six: Harry's Escape 

Harry watched his window for any signs of Hedwig, but there were none. He had had a very long sleep, which was unusual in this house, especially for him.

The phone suddenly rang, startling Harry.

He quickly ran down the flight of stairs and picked it up, asking, "Hello?"

"Harry?" asked an uncertain female voice.

"Yeah, who's this?" he asked.

"Oh Harry, it's me! Hermione!" she exclaimed.

A smile formed on his lips, "Oh, hey Hermione!" The smile suddenly disappeared, "Are you…are you alright?" he asked.

"Um, yes, I'm just fine. But I need you to come to my house immediately," she said, sounding odd.

"I can't, Hermione. I'm waiting for Ron's reply to a post I sent him and I also sent Mad-eye an owl. One of them's bound to get me out of here," he said, playing with the phone cord.

"Harry, this is important," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked.

"Because…someone's at my house. A very…er…un_pleasant_ someone."

Harry searched his brain for the someone she was talking about, but couldn't come up with an answer.

"I need you to come over here as soon as you can, Harry," she whispered even more quietly.

"Alright, but I'll need to send both Ron and Mad-eye owls."

"Fine, I'm sure Hedwig can find you, we've got another owl here. But…well…I'm not sure he'll let you…er…use it," she said.

"Hermione," Harry asked, suddenly quite worried about her, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, yes I'm fine. I just…," she said loudly, then whispered, "_please_ Harry, I need you _right_ now!"

Harry thought a moment. Going to Hermione's house would mean a direct violation of not only the Dursleys orders, but those of Dumbledore's also.

_Then again,_ he thought, _this is a friend who seems to be in a bit of danger,_ he logically thought.

"Alright, where is your house?" he asked, finally seeing his chance to escape the hell hole.

"Just a few streets down from yours," she breathed.

Harry was shocked, "What?" he asked.

"South, it's four streets down, first house on your right. Hurry, Harry!" she whispered.

"What are you doing?" a demanding voice sounded in the background.

"I'm…" Hermione started.

That's when the line went dead.


	7. Chapter 7: Hermione's Loss

**A/N**: ok, this chapter is kinda dumb, so I'm still revising it.

Chapter seven: Hermione's Loss 

Hermione quickly let go of the phone. He had chopped the cord in half.

"I thought I told you not to call anyone!" he yelled.

"Please," she pleaded. She was sitting on the hard stone floor of her kitchen, slowly sliding away from him, "Leave me alone. Why did you even come here?"

"I've already told you once, mudblood, I need to hide," he said, looking out her patio door and turning away from her.

She relaxed. Hopefully Harry would arrive soon.

"Who are you hiding from, anyway?" she curiously asked, slowly standing up.

"None of your business," he curtly replied, his black robe billowing around him as he searched every cupboard in the kitchen.

"Is anyone watching your house while your muggle parents are gone?" he asked, looking at her.

She shrunk back into a corner, immediately noticing her mistake when he advanced on her, "N…no," she answered, watching helplessly as he cornered her.

"Nobody is going to come over and see me here?" he asked, studying her.

"No, I'm the only one watching…" she began, suddenly remembering she had hidden her wand in her back pocket.

She slowly and discretely reached behind herself and wrapped her trembling fingers around her wand.

"What?" he asked, startled at her abrupt stop mid-sentence.

"Nothing, I just don't understand…" she let her sentence trail off.

"There's nothing for you to understand here, Granger," he spit, causing her to flinch.

"Yeah? Well, maybe I should understand a few things since you're in _my_ house," she said, pointing her wand into his face.

He went cross-eyed trying to focus on it and took a step back. She took a step forward, "Tell me or I'll jinx you," she said.

He leaned backward over the table and she was nose-to-nose with him; he was whimpering like a forgotten puppy.

"I…you-know-who…me…father…"

"Speak full sentences, I can't understand you," she told him.

He suddenly gave her an angered look, startling her, and grabbed her wrist.

"Stop," she said, "That hurts!"

"Good, I want it to hurt. If you must know, I have to hide here because this is a muggle house. You-Know-Who is after me because…my father…did something unspeakable…" he finished, muttering and looking down to the floor.

Hermione felt a wave of pity for him until he pulled out his own wand and pointed it in her face. Just as suddenly she had her own in his face again.

"Don't…even…_think_…about it," she muttered.

He grinned, "Care for a duel?" he asked.

"No, I don't, as I have never dueled before," she said as they circled each other.

The front door suddenly burst open, making them both look at Harry as he ran in.

He stopped between the front door and the kitchen, wide eyed, "M…Malfoy?" he asked, his glasses slipping off of his face from all the sweat.

"That's right, _Draco_ Malfoy, if you please," he said, looking back at Hermione.

"Harry, I'm sorry I ever called you," she said, glaring at Malfoy, "Please, go back…" she started.

Malfoy interrupted her, "Oh no, he can't go back! He al_ready_ knows too much! He has to stay here."

Hermione gasped, "I am _not_ letting Harry stay here!" she yelled, "Voldemort…"

Malfoy winced so badly that his wand slipped out of his grasp.

_Now's your chance,_ she told herself as he bent to pick it up.

She aimed her wand carefully, "Petrificus Totallus!" she yelled, causing Malfoy to suddenly straighten, wand in hand, and fall to the ground like stone through water.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Harry.

He looked back at her, then suddenly advanced on her, hugging her.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't know why he was here until just before you came…" she started.

He pulled back from their hug, "Hermione, I don't care if _I'm_ in danger as long as you aren't," he told her.

Her heart melted, "Harry, I…I don't know what to say…" she said, looking away.

She could feel him smile, "You don't have to say anything."

She suddenly looked at Malfoy, "He's not going to be like that for long," she commented.

"So, petrify him when he wakes up," he simply said.

"Harry, that's too dangerous; it could stop his heart."

He shrugged, "I guess we'd better not."

"We could tie him, though," she thoughtfully said.

Harry brought out his own wand and muttered a curse, sending thick, rope-like vines around Malfoy's wrists, ankles and mouth.

Later, Harry and Hermione were sitting on her sofa, ignoring the angry, muffled sounds from Malfoy, talking.

"Where are your parents, Hermione?" Harry asked, picking up Malfoy's wand and examining it.

"They went on a business trip," she answered, staring at the coffee table, suddenly very tired.

"I thought they were dentists?" he asked.

"Yes, but they have a conference to go to," she answered.

"Oh," he muttered.

"Harry, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to," she said, earning more angered, muffled sounds from Malfoy, "Don't take Malfoy seriously. You're safer at the Dursleys right now than you are here," she said.

He looked at her, "I don't want to leave you alone with him," he said.

"Harry, please, if Voldemort finds you here while he's also looking for Malfoy…I'd _never_ be able to forgive myself," she said.

She caught him gazing at her, then he quickly looked away.

"I'm not going to leave you here…" he began.

"I know, it's no use arguing with you," she said, hoping beyond all hope that Voldemort really wouldn't try to find Malfoy.

An owl suddenly flew in through an open window. It was an owl Hermione had never seen before; it was brown, very proud looking and looked very pampered.

She quickly took the note from it and leaned over so Harry could read it as well, "Hermione," it started, "I will be arriving at your house shortly. I will explain the situation when I get there, if any one else comes to your house, do _not_ answer the door. I will apparate into your living room. With greatest regards, Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione looked at Harry, "What's going on?" she asked, "First Malfoy is at my house, then Dumbledore…" her voice trailed off as Harry inspected the letter again.

"It looks like Dumbledore's handwriting, so it must be him."

"Yes, I suppose so," she said, picking up several dirty cups her parents had used earlier and heading toward the kitchen. As she passed Malfoy he tried to scoot with her to the kitchen, but Harry stopped him.

"If you so much as touch a hair on her head, even _with_ a curse, you'll regret it," Harry threatened him.

Hermione found herself grinning. Ron had always been that way as well, but Harry…well…if he ever _had _been that way he never showed it; at least until now.

"Hermione!" Harry loudly said, walking into the kitchen, "Dumbledore's here," he said a bit quieter.

"Oh," she said, as Dumbledore hurried into the kitchen. He looked flustered and worried.

"Miss Granger there's been an accident," he hurriedly said as Malfoy became silent, obviously trying to hear.

"An accident," she said, trying not to panic.

"I'm not sure whether it was Death-Eaters or whether it was just simply…that…an accident. Either way the best place for you at the present moment is…" he let his sentence trail and Hermione knew he didn't want Malfoy to hear him say "Grimauld Place".

She nodded, "Yes sir. Can Harry…" she began.

"Yes, both Harry and Mr. Malfoy will go with you…"

"Malfoy?" Harry incredulously asked.

Dumbledore looked at him but said nothing.

"No need to worry, Harry, I have it under control."

Harry looked down, "Yes sir."

"What's the accident?" Hermione fearfully asked, hoping it had nothing to do with her parents.

"Miss Granger…" Dumbledore began as a sirens sounded. Dumbledore looked toward the door as a knock sounded on it.

"Umm…" she began, not knowing what to do. Dumbledore levitated Malfoy so he was hidden behind the wall.

"Answer the door," Dumbledore whispered.

Hermione walked into the living room, "Who is it?" she loudly asked.

"It's the London Bobbies, please open up," said a male voice. He sounded weary.

She opened the door and found that the man who had spoken had a sad expression on his face. Hermione felt her heart beat quicken.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, searching his eyes.

"I'm afraid your parents have been in a terrible accident. They've been pronounced D.O.A. to the hospital, I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 8: Older Brother

**A/N**: This one doesn't really have a purpose either…sorry it's so short too.

**Chapter Eight: Older Brother**

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, his heart picking up its pace. What were the odds of _that_ happening?

"What's wrong?" Bill asked, obviously out of breath from climbing the stairs so quickly. The twins were behind him and Ginny right behind them. The ghoul had even stopped making noise for a moment.

Ron read over the letter again. There was _no_ way…no _possible_ way! Malfoy didn't even know where Hermione's house was, yet…he was there.

"This is outrageous…dangerous!" he yelled.

"Ronald Weasley explain your meaning this instant!" Ginny yelled. She was now standing at the front of the group.

He bitterly looked at Ginny, then to each of the others, "Malfoy is at Hermione's house supposedly 'hiding' from…well…I'm not sure who," he said, examining the letter yet again.

Ginny and the twins were staring open mouthed at Ron, but Bill didn't quite get it.

"You know," Ron continued, "_Malfoy_? His dad's a Death Eater and Harry landed him in Azkaban just a few weeks ago…"

Comprehension dawned on Bill's face… "Oh!" he quietly exclaimed.

"Which is why it worries me that Malfoy is at Hermy's house. He's probably there to get her back even though she didn't exactly do anything. In fact…none of us did. Well…maybe Harry. I was drugged with memories, Hermione was unconscious, Neville was bleeding profusely from his nose, Luna…well… I can't exactly remember what happened to her…"

"And my ankle was broken," Ginny proudly informed them.

Bill looked disapprovingly around at the group and Fred put up his arms in surrender, "Hey, I had absolutely nothing to do with it this time. Forge and I had already flown away by that time," he said, looking at his twin.

A hint of a grin was laying on Bill's lips, but his voice was still harsh, "That was still unwise of you and even more unwise of _you_ two to follow Harry into the Department of Mysteries."

Ginny had a pouting look on her face, "Harry said I was too young to go, but I went with him anyway."

Bill shook his head, "It was very lucky that all of you survived that. Very _very_ lucky.

Ron was suddenly feeling irritable, "We _know_, Bill. We've gotten the lecture from mum and dad too," he said, glaring at him.

"Charlie would've thought…" began George, but suddenly stopped and gave Ginny an apologetic expression.

Ron watched as Ginny's face contorted. He knew she was trying to keep from crying, but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

He suddenly found himself holding her like an older brothers do.


	9. Chapter 9: Harry's Return

**A/N**: And this one's really super short…sorry again.

Chapter Nine: Harry's Return 

Harry pulled away for a moment, "Hermione, are you going to be alright?" he asked, although he knew it was useless.

She nodded as she sobbed into his shoulder. Dumbledore came out of his hiding place and sympathetically looked at her.

"Both parents gone…and at such a young age," he said, gazing at her.

Harry wanted to yell at him that both _his_ parents had died when he was a little over a year old, but of course he controlled his rage. Something he'd found easier to do now.

He'd noticed that Malfoy had stopped struggling and was now watching the scene with quite a surprised expression.

Dumbledore stood up to his full height, which was quite tall, and said, "The three of you will take a portkey to this house. Professors Snape and McGonagall will be waiting there for you and Remus Lupin as well. Please be cautious even within the house and do not go outside of it," he said, pulling his hat off of his head and tapping it with his wand. It glowed a nice shade of blue for a moment before going back to its original color again. He flicked his wand toward Malfoy, making the vine type ropes disappear and he stood up.

"I'm not going to some house just to…" he rudely began, but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that this house is the safest for you at the moment. None of the enemies who wish to kill you will find you here I can guarantee you that."

Harry and Hermione were already touching the hat; Harry was holding it. Malfoy finally reached out and touched it after giving the other three thoroughly disgusted looks.

"Good, three…two…one…"

In a whirlwind of nothingness, Harry, Hermione and Malfoy landed with a great **_THUMP_** on the floor of number twelve, Grimauld Place.


	10. Chapter 10: Hey All

Hey all, sorry that I haven't updated recently, I've been buisy trying to add stuff to all of my fics. I probably won't be able to get online during spring break (March 13-17), so I'm just letting you know that there probably won't be any updates during that time. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Enjoy your break!


End file.
